Alice Princess
by RisaParadox
Summary: "I don't know what they'll say. I'm unsure if they'll accept me again.  Coming back after 3 years without contact is scary. Knowing that they are in danger because of me is sad.   But it's lonely knowing that I can't tell them I'm back."


Hi I'm **Cammie** ^-^

So before you read this chapter I have a few things to say.

1) I do not own Gakuen Alice

2) If there is something(a.k.a facts or whatever) wrong in my story please tell me so that I may fix it.

3) Please enjoy reading ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unknown Return**

_**Mikan's POV**_

I stood motionless, hidden within the darkness of the night, as it started to rain. I watched as the rain fell in sheets of silvery thread. I wrapped my arm around myself and felt myself shiver.

"_Am I shivering because I'm cold or is it the fact that I have another mission today?"_

I inhaled the scent of wet grass as I tried to calm myself.

"Mikan, are you ready?" a voice called out behind me

I turned around to see my partner, Seiichi Matsumoto, a tall young man with jet black eyes and shaggy dark-brown hair. I saved him two years ago and since then he's been with me as my overly-protective brother. Though he can be a bit annoying, it's nice to have him around since I'm only allowed to talk to certain people…

"I'm ready" I answered as I put on my mask

_**Normal POV**_

"Calm down Natsume-kun!" Narumi shouted trying to calm the furious black cat

"Calm down? Calm down! How the heck do you expect me to calm down after what you've told me?" Natsume exclaimed" Why in hell did you wait three years to tell me the fact that Mikan, whom we thought would be safer outside the academy, is fighting the academy's battles while trying to escape that twisted Kuonji and that stupid AAO!"

"Look Natsume-kun, I too want Mikan t be safe but we can't do anything about it. She herself wanted to help out and if I could have stopped her, then I would have already done that three years ago." Principle Yukihira said

"Natsume-kun it's best that you go now. Besides, I think Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan would like an explanation for all your shouting" Narumi said pointing at the door.

After Natsume left the room with a loud thud, Jinno, Noda and Persona entered the room.

"Did you tell him that Mikan's coming back to the academy?"

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Click_

"That's the last lock. You can start time now Mikan"

"Then I'll see you later Sei" I said as Sei left

I started time as soon I lost sight of Sei and before I could realize it a loud alarm rang. I entered the cage to try and comfort the children but before I could even say comforting words to them a gun was pointed at me.

"Mou… you guys are really troublesome. You could have at least given me more time to talk to the children. –sigh- Guess I'll have to talk to them later" I said as I teleported us, meaning the children and I, to safely meaning to my mom.

Cries rang loudly in the dark empty hall. As I tried to calm everyone down the light were turned on and my mom came in with the children's parents in tow. The parents ran to their sobbing children as they were reunited. I walked up to my mom while observing the children's reunion.

"God Job on your part Mikan. So where's Sei?"

"Oh right, Guess it's time to pick him up now." I said as I teleported

"Sei, are you done!" I called out while evading every attack thrown at me

A few seconds ago, I teleported myself to an area near the building where the children were held captive. Little did I know that I teleported myself to a group AAO agent who escaped the collapsing building.

"Mou! I've had enough of this. " I shouted "I command you go to sleep this instant!"

In an instant every AAO agent after me fell asleep

"_Thank you Comand Alice" _I thought.

"Wow, nice work Mikan"

I turned around to see a Sei smiling from a far. As Sei neared me, the building behind him fell apart with a loud crash. Sei's wind alice is surely something not to be taken lightly.

"Mission Complete?" I asked

"Affirmative Hime-sama" Sei said with a grin as he took off my mask for me

"_Mou! I really hate when he does that"_

_**Normal POV**_

"Typical" Hotaru muttered

"I guess this is why you've been doing less missions now Natsume" Ruka noted

"To hell with the missions, that idiot is trying to protect us with her idiotic ways again" Natsume scowled

"Enough with Mikan's idiotic action, We need to focus on the teacher's meeting" Hotaru stated

"What teacher's meeting?" the two lads questioned

"Jinno-sensei, Nodacchi and Person entered the principal's office right after we left -"

"Wait. Jinno-sensei, Nodacchi, Persona, Narumi-sensei and the high school principle…"Ruka noted

"Mikan" Natsume muttered

"Exactly" Hotaru said

"Welcome back" Yuka greeted

"Arigato Yuka-san" Sei said as he walked up to Yuka

"Mom what happened to all the kids?" Mikan asked

"Oh the academy took care of them right after you left but don't worry. You'll be able to see them again later." Yuka stated

"Huh!"

"Mikan, Say hello to Narumi-kun and Kazu for me" Yuka said, with a grin, as she teleported Mikan and Sei

"_Matak!, mom sure is unpredictable."_Mikan thought as she scanned the room filled with familiar faces

"Welcome back to Alice Academy, Mikan-chan" Narumi greeted their guests with a huge smile

"And you must be Sei-kun. Thank you for taking care of my niece."

"Uncle, why did mom bring Sei and I here? Don't tell me our -"

"Mikan, Yuka and I thought that you'd be safer here in the Academy since Kuonji and the AAO are both after you. That is why we decided that you'll stay here, in the Academy, with Sei." Principle Yukihira explained

"Mikan before you say anything, I'd like you to consider the fact that Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and all your friends in the academy are worried about you. They ask me if I have received news about you if you were all right. Besides this is for your and Sei's welfare. So will you accept Mikan-chan?" Narumi stated

"I'm in" Sei said bluntly

"Sei?"

"Well they did take me into consideration. Plus you want to see your friends again right."

"…fine I agree"

"Then I'd like to discuss the details to you." Principal Yukihira stated "Since we can't risk your stay in the academy to be known to Kuonji or the AAO, you'll have to enter the academy undercover."

"Since you and Sei resemble each other, we decided that you'll both act like sibling. Mikan will take the name of Suri Matsumoto and Sei will still be Sei Matsumoto. You'll both enter middle school in the same class. Oh and don't worry about your friends finding out you're here for all the teachers were instructed to help you out." Narumi explained further

"But you'll have to wear your mask at all times Mikan" Jinno-sensei added

"And you are not allowed to talk to anyone so Sei we are counting on you. Please take good care of Mikan." Noda-sensei requested

"You'll also be put into the Dangerous ability class to prevent further questioning by the class" Persona said

"What!" was all Mikan could say.

"Mikan. There's also something you need to know."

_**Normal POV**_

"Nee did you hear?"

"I heard that there's a transfer student"

"Weird isn't it. It's not possible to have transfer students anymore."

"Well, rumors sure go around fast." Ruka pointed out as he sat beside Natsume

"Do you really think its Mikan" Hotaru whispered to the two

Without opening his eyes, Natsume replied

"Though it may be the most logical explanation, they will never risk making Mikan's whereabouts known. But if they take that risk they'll bring Mikan into the Academy with special circumstances..."

Before Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume could discuss further Narumi-sensei came in.

"Good morning my dear dear student!" Narumi gleefully said

"You all might be wondering why I'm here since I'm not your first subject teacher. Well it's because I'm here to tell you that classes are on hold as of now. There's an ongoing faculty meeting so please wait here in class until further announcements. But before I go I'd like to introduce two new students."

The class became dead as the mysterious transferees came in.

"This is Seiichi Matsumoto next to him is Suri Matsumoto, his twin sister."

* * *

Chapter 1: The End!

Please comment

Next chapter: Suspision

Cammie out!


End file.
